Un ami
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Lorsque Steve ne peut dormir après les événements de New York, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir le sommeil agité. S'ensuit alors une discussion avec Tony qui mettra pour la première fois les choses à plat entre les deux hommes et révélera deux personnalités finalement pas si opposées qu'elle le semblaient au premier abord...


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je suis de retour … pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Ok Sarah tu sors là, ils vont partir en courant…) Haem, excusez-moi. Je disais donc que je suis de retour avec un écrit qui me trottait dans la tête depuis fort longtemps et que j'ai finalement finalisé tout à l'heure après avoir regardé Avengers une… énième fois. (Pas besoin de vous dire combien, je ne tiens pas à me faire passer pour une folle :p)._

_Je vous laisse découvrir ça, en espérant que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)_

* * *

Après la bataille dans les rues de New York, les Avengers s'étaient rassemblés dans un petit restaurant de Shawarma que Tony Stark avait localisé sur son StarkPhone, bien décidé à manger de ces étranges petits sandwichs dont il avait entendu parler plusieurs fois auparavant. Après un copieux repas qu'ils avaient passé dans le silence, trop secoués par les derniers évènements pour engager une discussion un tant soit peu intéressante, Tony n'avait cessé de jeter des œillades à son téléphone. Lorsqu'il avait finalement fini par vibrer à peine son sandwich terminé, il s'était aussitôt jeté dessus pour décrocher et s'était éloigné du groupe tandis que les membres de l'équipe le regardaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre le génie lorsqu'il était revenu vers eux, leur marmonnant entre deux coups d'œil à sa montre qu'il devait absolument se rendre à la Tour Stark et qu'ils pouvaient venir avec lui s'ils le désiraient. Thor s'excusa, décidé à ramener Loki sur Asgard le plus rapidement possible, mais les autres membres de l'équipe piqués dans leur curiosité ne purent s'empêcher d'accepter et de suivre le milliardaire.

Ce fut ainsi qu'après une soirée passée à la Tour Stark, après avoir assisté aux retrouvailles chaleureuses et bruyantes de Tony et Pepper (Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la façon dont Pepper avait incendié le génie lorsqu'il était rentré), le capitaine se trouvait assis dans le salon de la Tour, salon uniquement éclairé par une faible lumière qui diffusait un halo orangé sur le canapé où il se trouvait. Il devait être 4 ou 5 heures du matin à présent, cependant il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, comme à chaque fois qu'il se battait la journée précédent cette fameuse nuit. Il repensait toujours à toute les personnes qu'il avait dû tuer, revoyait leur visage et pensait à leur famille, quelque part, qui les attendait et ne les reverrait jamais revenir. Cependant cette fois-ci avait été différente, il avait eu affaire à des créatures venues d'un autre monde. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le sommeil ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Steve n'entendit pas Tony descendre les escaliers menant au salon où il se trouvait. Après avoir passé la soirée et la moitié de la nuit avec Pepper, il avait laissé sa belle dormir et récupérer après leur moment d'amour. Cependant ne trouvant pas le sommeil malgré la vision apaisante que lui offrait sa petite amie qui dormait paisiblement, il descendait à présent pour trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant le matin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Steve Rodgers assis seul sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague et le corps crispé.

« Steve ? » Murmura le génie en posant le pied sur la dernière marche, laissant sa main caresser une dernière fois la rambarde en marbre avant de s'avancer vers son coéquipier.

Malgré le fait que Tony ait pris la peine de murmurer, Steve eut un sursaut avant de lever les yeux vers l'intéressé qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda Tony les sourcils froncés.

« Vous non plus » lui fit remarquer le soldat, encore sur le qui-vive.

Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, il se détendit. Il n'avait rien à craindre de la part de cet homme et la tension qui l'habitait ne devait pas se répercuter dans leur échange. Le milliardaire quant à lui ne répondit rien, se servant une boisson fraîche dans le frigidaire avant d'en proposer une à son coéquipier qui l'accepta avec un petit hochement de tête.

« Comment va Pepper ? » Demanda Steve après un petit silence confortable.

Le génie esquissa un sourire discret mais qui fut tout de même remarqué par le soldat à qui rien n'échappait.

« Elle va mieux depuis que je suis rentré. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans une telle colère » finit-il en riant doucement pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. « Elle s'est inquiétée. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle s'inquiète. »

« Elle vous aime beaucoup, c'est évident » intervint Steve pour tenter de le rassurer comme il pouvait.

Tony hocha la tête. Lui aussi l'aimait énormément, la retrouver lui avait fait un bien fou et avait apaisé la peur constante qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était loin d'elle.

« Rodgers, je crois qu'il serait temps de nous tutoyer, non ? J'ai l'impression d'être mon père lorsqu'on m'appelle _Stark_ et qu'on me vouvoie. »

Le soldat hocha la tête comme pour accepter ses dires avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de la bière fraîche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. La mention d'Howard sembla laisser un nouveau froid entre les deux hommes, l'un se rappelant de l'homme, de l'ami qu'il avait connu il y a de ça 70 ans, l'autre se rappelant du fantôme qui lui avait servi de père et qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu.

« Parle-moi de mon père, demanda soudain le milliardaire en brisant le silence pesant, posant sa bière vide sur la table devant lui. »

« Pardon ? »

La surprise s'entendait dans la voix de Steve qui releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de son coéquipier. La question était sincère, ses yeux ne mentaient pas et aucune ironie n'était présente dans ses paroles ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus, l'homme étant plutôt du genre cynique surtout lorsque ce genre de sujet sensible était abordé.

« Je voudrais que tu me parles d'Howard Stark, l'homme que tu as connu lors de la guerre mondiale » reprit Tony. « Que tu me parles de mon père ».

Steve tourna nerveusement sa bouteille de bière quelques instants entre ses mains avant de la poser à son tour sur la table basse, juste à côté de celle de son voisin qui contrairement à la sienne était quasiment vide.

« Howard était… un homme très intelligent. Je l'ai rencontré réellement pour la première fois lorsqu'ils m'ont injecté le sérum » commença Steve. « Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois auparavant à la Stark Expo, où il avait tenté sans réel succès de faire voler une voiture ».

Il ricana au souvenir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Tony qui semblait n'avoir aucunement l'intention de remonter se coucher, littéralement pendu à ses lèvres alors qu'il lui parlait de cet homme qu'il avait toujours imaginé mais n'avait jamais réellement cerné, ou même connu

« Il était un peu plus âgé que moi je pense, pourtant son savoir et même son intelligence dépassait largement la mienne. J'avais toujours imaginé les génies comme des rats de laboratoire, des personnes associables qui ne sortaient de chez eux que pour se nourrir (il vit Tony esquisser un sourire à cette image) et j'avais là tout le contraire en face de moi. Lorsque Peggy et lui m'ont emmené à la frontière de l'Allemagne à bord de cet avion, j'ai découvert que cet homme était prêt à tout pour son pays, y compris de sacrifier sa propre vie au profit de l'Amérique. Il était comme… un modèle à suivre. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu son père comme un héros contrairement à beaucoup de gens. Pourtant, c'était censé être son plus grand héros, tous les petits garçons admiraient leur père pas vrai ?

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda finalement le super soldat, piqué dans sa curiosité.

Stark haussa les épaules, s'emparant de sa bouteille de bière pour la porter à ses lèvres et avaler une grande gorgée de celle-ci. Il semblait réfléchir ardemment à sa réponse lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole.

« Je n'ai pas connu mon p… Howard. Il était toujours absent à vrai dire, à des galas de charité ou à son expo qu'il chérissait tant. Lorsqu'il rentrait j'étais souvent couché, ma mère venait me border et je pouvais lui parler quelques minutes lorsque je n'étais pas assoupi. Globalement ma mère était plus souvent présente pour moi mais bien sûr encore une fois c'était relatif. »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… tu étais seul ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais quand même le fils d'Howard et Maria Stark, j'avais le droit à une éducation stricte et des activités variées. C'était Jarvis qui s'occupait de moi lorsque mes parents étaient absents. »

Le ton de Tony était lasse, ses paroles ressemblaient à une poésie qu'il était fatigué d'avoir récité maintes et maintes fois.

« Jarvis ? » Le coupa Steve. « Le… L'Ordinateur dans le plafond ? »

Cette définition tira un sourire au génie.

« Jarvis est un ordinateur intelligent à vrai dire. Il n'est pas seulement dans le plafond, il est partout où je le désire si j'en ai besoin. Je l'ai installé dans mon armure, chez moi à Malibu… » Il secoua la tête. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Jarvis était bien avant d'être un ordinateur de ma composition le majordome du manoir Stark. C'est lui qui m'a élevé lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas là, ce qui comme je l'ai dit était plutôt fréquent, c'est à lui que je dois la majeure partie de ce que je suis maintenant. Pas à cette légende qu'est mon père, que j'ai plus vu dans les journaux télévisés que face à moi. »

Le super soldat baissa les yeux pour regarder sa bière entamée posée sur la table basse. La lumière de la ville et de la petite lampe se reflétait dans le liquide coloré qui vacillait lentement.

« Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé » Murmura-t-il finalement à l'intention de son coéquipier.

Tony avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière sous l'œil inquiet de Steve et répliqua simplement.

« J'ai l'habitude. Lorsque l'on prononce mon nom on m'associe toujours à cet homme que j'ai à peine connu, oubliant que je n'ai rien à voir avec lui si ce n'est la génétique et l'héritage qu'est mon nom. »

Il se leva pour se diriger vers le frigidaire et s'emparer d'une autre bière sans s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi de très près par Steve.

« Tu penses que c'est prudent ? » Se risqua le soldat en le voyant s'emparer de l'alcool certes peu concentré mais pouvant amocher à forte dose.

Tony considéra ses paroles, regardant la bouteille avec une certaine nostalgie avant de la reposer prudemment.

« Tu as raison. Pepper n'arrête pas de me conseiller d'arrêter de boire autant, elle dit que c'est mauvais pour ma santé… je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pire qu'un missile nucléaire et une autre dimension. »

Steve esquissa un sourire à cet humour décalé qui semblait être la marque de fabrique de celui qu'il commençait doucement à apprécier.

« En parlant de missile… J'avais tort à propos de toi. Je pensais que tu ne saurais te sacrifier pour une majorité et je t'ai jugé trop rapidement. J'en suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il piteusement.

Stark haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Hey Rodgers, pas de séquence émotion hein. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te consoler alors que tu pleureras chaudement sur mon épaule. »

Le sourire du playboy se communiqua au soldat qui secoua la tête. Encore une fois le naturel reprenait le dessus sur lui mais cette fois-ci Steve ne s'en offensa pas. Il ne prenait plus cela comme une agression à présent qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir une conversation calme et posée après la tempête déclenchée par Loki. Leur première rencontre n'avait pas été non plus favorable à un discours calme et une relation débutant avec de bonnes bases mais à présent qu'ils avaient fait un pas chacun l'un vers l'autre, il s'avérait qu'ils semblaient plutôt enclin à s'entendre.

« En parlant de pleurer, » tenta Steve d'une voix hésitante. « J'ai vu à quel point la mort de Coulson t'a affecté. »

Aussitôt comme l'attendait le blond Tony se figea, son visage se crispant presque imperceptiblement.

« Coulson était… ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami pour moi. » Répondit-il simplement en tournant les talons.

Steve hésita quelques instants avant de lui emboiter le pas. Il n'avait pas vu cette expression mélangeant colère et tristesse sur le visage de son ami depuis l'annonce de la mort de Phil par Fury à bord de l'héliporteur. Pas que l'homme soit en lui-même effrayant, cependant il y avait certaines circonstances où il était plus prudent de ne pas asticoter Tony Stark.

« Je ne l'ai pas assez connu pour le considérer comme tel » avoua le leader en s'approchant de nouveau du brun qui se tenait devant la baie vitrée, ses yeux caressant doucement la ville récemment blessée. « Mais il semblait être un homme bien. »

« Il croyait en toi » fit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Il avait raison, tu as été exceptionnel au combat ».

Steve s'approcha d'un dernier pas décisif, se tenant à présent debout à côté de son ami face à New York. Il ne savait pas réellement comment agir face à cette situation, cette profonde détresse qu'il ressentait dans le comportement de Tony qui se fermait dès le sujet abordé.

« Nous avons tous été exceptionnels. Mais si Coulson n'avait pas tant cru en nous rien ne se serait passé comme cela. »

« Phil a toujours cru en de bonnes choses. Il semblait persuadé que le bien prend toujours le dessus sur les mauvaises choses de ce monde. Il a passé un certain temps avec moi lorsque je cherchais un échappatoire au palladium… enfin bref, j'ai vraiment apprécié sa compagnie, contre toute attente. »

Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, son visage restait indéchiffrable pourtant une lueur brillait dans ses pupilles.

« Pepper le connaissait bien mieux que moi, mais je sais qu'il fréquentait une violoncelliste. Je ne sais même pas si elle a été contactée… quand il est mort. Je ne sais même pas son prénom, pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais enquis de le savoir ? Pourquoi… »

« Tony » le stoppa Steve en posant une main hésitante sur ses épaules. « La situation ne se prêtait pas à cela. Ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas pu faire ».

« Justement, je ne l'ai pas fait » Murmura le génie en baissant les yeux. « Je ne faisais que le taquiner, lui donner quelques conseils rapidement entre deux rendez-vous lorsque je le voyais. Jamais je n'ai pris le temps de l'inviter ni même de lui dire que je l'appréciais. »

Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant les émotions contradictoire qui prenaient possession de lui.

« Je pense que Phil savait à qui il avait affaire. Il t'appréciait, nous avons peu parlé mais cependant assez pour que je sache qu'il t'appréciait beaucoup. »

Les deux hommes se turent, laissant la circulation perturbée par la folie meurtrière de Loki troubler le silence installé dans le grand salon. La main du capitaine ne bougea pas de l'épaule de son coéquipier mais ce dernier ne lui demanda pas de la retirer, rassuré par ce contact si simple mais si apaisant. Tony Stark n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis proches au cours de sa vie, être le fils d'un homme aussi célèbre qu'Howard ne lui permettant pas d'entretenir des relations durables avec les adolescents de son âge, il changeait beaucoup d'établissement à cause de son comportement.

Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en pensionnat, il s'était attaché à quelques personnes qu'il avait dû par la suite abandonner à son entrée au MIT, là où il avait rencontré son meilleur ami James Rhodes. Avec Happy Hogan, James était l'une des deux seules personnes qui n'avaient jamais laissé tomber Tony et qui avaient toujours été là pour lui quelle que soit la situation et le niveau d'implication du milliardaire. Pepper avait été toute présente aussi bien entendu, mais dès le départ leur relation s'était avérée bien plus ambigüe qu'une simple amitié. La mort de Phil Coulson bouleversait le génie bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître face aux Avengers. Phil était... son ami.

« Merci Steve ».

L'intéressé releva les yeux, surpris. Tony ne l'appelait que très rarement Steve, si ce n'est jamais.

« Je… De rien, Tony. »

Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, les deux hommes profitèrent de cet instant où de nouveaux liens se tissaient, une nouvelle amitié - certes pleine complications et de disputes mais sincère et profonde - se profilant dans un futur proche.

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit écrit vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à le finir et n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite à vrai dire. _

_Mais je trouvais ça important d'écrire un jour quelque chose sur Steve et Tony car on les voit souvent proches dans les fictions, mais ce n'est pas (du tout lol) le cas dans Avengers alors j'ai toujours rêvé de faire cette transition. Ceux à qui j'en ai parlé en message privé savent que j'ai l'idée depuis longtemps et à vrai dire j'avais commencé en Mai/Juin dernier, mais rattrapée par le temps et la vie je n'avais pas eu le courage de le finir. C'est chose faite ^^ !_

_Comme vous avez pu le constater je ne suis pas adepte du Stony, je suis fan du Pepperony et quelques personnes ont réussi à me mettre au Ironfrost mais je pense qu'elles ont utilisé ma faiblesse (= Tom Hiddleston) pour arriver à leurs fins :p … Je nomme __**Siphirith-H-V-A-S-Jr**__ et sa fic « _Mischievous_ » qui est une pure merveille, courez la lire !_

_Et à bientôt dans un autre écrit, qui sait ? ^^_

_XOXO_

_PS : Hé ! je poste mon 40__ème__ écrit sur ce site :D !_


End file.
